The objective of this proposal is to provide a core support for the chemotherapy participating centers of the National Prostatic Cancer Project. It is imperative for these various centers to have uniform laboratory parameters which can indicate the efficacy of treatment and management of patients. Also, an objective clinicopathological correlation can be performed effectively only from a standard set of tests and data. Specifically, we propose to measure serum acid phosphatase, alkaline phosphatase and isoenzymes (bone, liver, intestine, "Regan" or placenta) of alkaline phosphatase and polyamines (putrescine, spermidine, spermine) from patients with prostate cancer who are in the treatment protocols of the National Prostatic Cancer Project. Further, biological markers which may indicate the course of disease and efficacy of treatment can be added to the list of parameters as they are identified and available. In addition, a serum bank from prostatic cancer patients is to be established as a biological core resource for any further use in diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer. During the current grant period, development of superior new acid phosphatase assays has been accomplished, assay of serum alkaline phosphatase and its isoenzymes has been shown to be useful in monitoring patients' treatments. Analytical techniques for serum polyamines, which have been shown to be very useful in monitoring short-term chemotherapy, are being developed. Our serum bank has provided a valuable resource for NPCP. The purpose of this renewal proposal is to continue our effort on these important tasks and provide a core support for the treatment program of the National Prostatic Cancer Project.